The purpose of this study is to compare the efficacy and safety of warfarin (INR 2-3) with high dose aspirin (1300 mg per day) for preventing stroke and vascular death in patients with transient ischemic attack or non-server stroke caused by symptomatic stenosis of a major intracranial artery.